Mickey Mouse Home Video
Mickey and Friends is a Disney parody of Barney and Friends by N/A that features Home Video editions and Boredom Videos. Cast The Dinosaurs * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney (Mickey Mouse and Barney are both leaders) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Baby Bop (Minnie Mouse and Baby Bop are girlfriends with Mickey Mouse and Barney) * Rabbit (from Winnie The Pooh) as BJ * Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Riff Backyard Gang * Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael (they both have the same name) * Snow White (from Snow White) as Amy * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tina * Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Luci * The Prince (from Snow White) as Jason (Backyard Gang) * John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Adam * Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Mom * Eugene Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Dad * Pearl (from The Little Mermaid: The Series) as Molly the Mermaid * Little Green Men/Squeeze Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story ''films) as the Martian (from ''Three Wishes) * Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek * Olaf (from Frozen) as Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) * Dopey (from Snow White) as Jeffrey * Queen Elinor (from Brave) as Tina's Mom * Kenai (from Brother Bear) as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) * Mrs. Darling (from Peter Pan) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) * Camille (from Jack and the Neverland Pirates) as Sally the Camel * Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy * The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) * Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) * The White Rabbit (from Alice in Wonderland) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) TV series 1992 - 1997 * Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min * Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha (both start with "T" and end with "a") * King Arthur (from The Sword In The Stone) as Shawn * John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Eudora (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom * Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Carlos * Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Kelly * Rafiki (From The Lion King) as The Winkster * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan * Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller * Penny Proud (from The Proud Family) as Mindy and Marcella (both portrayed by Kyla Pratt) * Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth * Christopher Robin (from Winnie The Pooh) as Jesse * Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) as Rebecca * Meg (from Hercules) as Maria * Perla and Suzy (from Cinderella) as Ashley and Alissa 1997 - 1999 * Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff * Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim * Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) * Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Robert * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mous''e) as Keesha * Prince Charming (from ''Cinderella) as Stephen * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd * Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Bingo * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Emily * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill * Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip * Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Mother Goose * Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence * Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Professor Tinkerputt * Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain * Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta * Betina Beakley (from DuckTales) as Mrs. Kepler * Abby (from Chicken Little) as Abby * Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Cody * Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Danny * Eeyore (from Winnie The Pooh) as Curtis 2001 - onwards * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario * Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) as Gianna (both played by Selena Gomez herself) * Sonny Munroe (from Sonny With a Chance) as Angela (both played by Demi Lovato herself) * Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony * Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth * Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Whitney * Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah * Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami * Timon (from The Lion King) as Nick * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott * Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy * Young Kiara (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Laura * Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson * Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Miguel * Melody (from The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) as Rachel * Anna (from Frozen) as Anna * Kristoff (from Frozen) as Firefighter Bill * and Many More Others Guest stars *Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales) as Farmer Henderson *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Rainbow Beard the Pirate (from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, known as Rainbow Pirate the Beard and then Beard Pirate the Rainbow 'in Boredom Videos) *King Triton (from ''The Little Mermaid) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Tomie DePaola *Baloo (from Talespin) as Derek's Granddad (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Kathy's Nana (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Merida (from Brave) as Aunt Molly (from The Alphabet Zoo) *Mama Odie (from The Princess and the Frog) as Ella Jenkins (from A Very Special Delivery) *Gyro Gearloose (from DuckTales) as Mr. MacRooney *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Aunt Rachel Others *Santa Claus as Himself *Mrs. Claus as Herself Boredom Videos Some Disney and Non-Disney characters will play Non-Barney characters as used in Boredom Videos. *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Big Bird (who says "Don't watch Barney!" in Stalking on Santa, Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along, and A Sadventure in Bake Melieve) *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Cookie Monster (only in Mickey's Stuck in Nation City) *Rex (from Toy Story) as himself (in'' Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along'') *Woody (from Toy Story) as himself (in'' Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along'') *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as himself (in'' Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along'') Episodes '''Home Videos 'Backyard Gang﻿' * The Backyard Show (The Mediocre Show in Boredom Videos) * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa (Stalking on Santa in Boredom Videos) * Mickey's Campfire Sing-Along (Mickey's Camofire Sing-Along ''in Boredom Videos) * Mickey Goes to School * Disney in Concert (''Concert in Disney ''in Boredom Videos) * Rock with Mickey (''Rock with Mickey Has No Environmental Message: Wreck Our Earth ''in Boredom Videos) '''Disney (Barney) Home Video' * Mickey's Magical Musical Adventure * Mickey's Imagination Island * Mickey Songs (Mickey Songs Without Songs ''in Boredom Videos) * Mickey Safety * Mickey's Talent Show * Mickey's Once Upon a Time * Mickey's Fun and Games (''Mickey's Gun and Fames ''in Boredom Videos) * 1-2-3-4 Seasons (''Not Four Seasons Day ''in Boredom Videos) * Mickey's Musical Scrapbook * Sing and Dance with Mickey * Come Over to Mickey's House * Mickey's Pyjama Party (''Mickey's Video Party ''in Boredom Videos) * Best Fairy Tales Live shows *Disney Live in New York City * Mickey's Big Surprise Live! * Mickey's Musical Castle Live! * Mickey's Colorful World Live! '''TV series' Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me (My Family's Just Right ''in Boredom Videos) *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Hook (''Mickey's Capes and Sholors ''in Boredom Videos) *Going Places (''Mickey's Stuck in Nation City ''in Boredom Videos) *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Mickey's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Mickey! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help Mother Goose Clarabelle! *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party, Please *Carnival of Numbers (''The Carnival of Carnival ''in Boredom Videos) *A World of Music *Doctor Mickey is Here! (''Doctor Mickey Commits Malpractice ''in Boredom Videos) *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special (''No One is Surprised ''in Boredom Videos) Season 2 *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand (''Grandparents Aren't So Grand ''in Boredom Videos) *May I Help You? *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make Believe (''A Sadventure in Bake Melieve ''in Boredom Videos) *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery Season 3 *King Arthur and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Rabbit! *Up We Go! Seasons 4 *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Gyro *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up (''Mickey Spikes the Lemonade ''in Boredom Videos) *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O (''Mickey Gets Drunk on Milk ''in Boredom Videos) Season 5 *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Mickey's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Kanga Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose Clarabelle *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special *Plus Many More! I Love You Original version "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first five Mickey and the Backyard Gang videos and Mickey, it is sung near the beginning. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends and family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Mickey (Barney) says At the end of most episodes, Mickey says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1 and 2, Mickey says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!". In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Mickey Says." Also, Mickey pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. Gallery Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Minniemousedisney.png|Minnie Mouse as Baby Bop Rabbitwinniethepooh.jpg|Rabbit as BJ Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Riff Michael.png|Michael Darling as Michael Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Amy 1438_aurora_royaldebut_40_2189_detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Tina Pocahontas_2015_Redesign.png|Pocahontas as Luci 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421_h498_w598_m2.jpg|Prince Ferdinand as Jason Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Adam RapunzelNew.png|Rapunzel as Mom (Sandy Duncan) Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Dad Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Derek 599933-dopey large.jpg|Dopey as Jeffrey Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as the Snowman (from ''Waiting for Santa) 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Kathy Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|King Arthur as Shawn Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as The Winkster Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Disney Category:Mickey and Friends